Tongue Tied
by way2beme
Summary: Raven is experiencing new feelings for Beast Boy. What happens when she finds she loves Robin too?[COMPLETE!]
1. Raven

Hey all! This is my first Teen Titans fic, so be gentle in your reveiws. Okay, this is a Raven story, if you want me to write any specific story (Teen Titans or Lord of the Rings) then tell me in a review. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Raven....Raven....Wake up.....Raven?," Beast Boy asked as he gently shook her. Raven opened one eye. Seeing Beast Boy she smothered her face back into her pillow and groaned. "Look, I know you're not a morning person, but-"  
  
"I'm not an anytime person." Raven declared from the confines of her pillow.  
  
"Sorry to hear that, Robin wants us all to run the obstacle course before 7:00."  
  
"What the heck?" Raven asked. "You got me up from sleep so I can run the obstacle course?!?" She now looked up from her pillow with a very angry look. Beast Boy's ears went flat. He was now very scared of what Raven would do to him. But Raven had a very different reaction.  
  
'It's so cute how he does that with his ears.' She thought. 'Wait, what am I thinking? I don't like Beast Boy! At least not in that way!' "Never mind." She said rolling her eyes. "Tell him I'll be there in a few."  
  
"Um, okay, uh, bye Raven." He then rushed out of the room before her made her anymore ticked off.  
  
'What was I thinking earlier? Why did I say I thought he was cute? Why Beast Boy anyway?' She sighed and began to pull on her uniform.  
  
~ Obstacle Course ~  
  
"Who's first?" asked Robin. Most of the Titans were still waking up. Cyborg was rubbing his eye. (One robotic eye remember?) Beast Boy yawned. Starfire was leaning back in a chair with her head in her hands half-asleep, while Raven made slight snoring sounds as she leaned against a wall. 'Okay, I'll just have to pull a little trick.' thought Robin. He put a sly smile on his face, then said, "The Gamestation broke last night." Both Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes popped open.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Beast Boy. This scared Starfire who fell over in her chair, which fell into Raven, who in surprise accidentally blew up the chair Starfire was in.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" yelled Starfire as she flew upward.  
  
"I got her!" exclaimed Robin as he caught a falling Starfire in his arms. "Nice flight?"  
  
"What is this flight you speak of?" asked Starfire.  
  
"Never mind" replied Robin, he really didn't feel like explaining it to her right then. "Okay Titans, Raven will go first, then Cyborg. I'll go next, followed by Beast Boy. Starfire will go last."  
  
Raven took the field, blowing up various robots and lasers. She was almost done when, out of no where, a green laser hit her from behind. She winced in pain, and fell from the sky, landing with a thud. Robin shut off the obstacle course and ran out to her, the other Titans not far behind. He took her head is his arms and pulled back her hood.  
  
"Raven? Raven say something! Raven!" he said panicked. She opened her eyes a slight distance and looked at him.  
  
"Robin?" she asked. Then everything went black.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// Aren't I evil? Putting a cliff-hanger in the first chapter? Don't worry, I won't let her die. She's the main character remember? Anyway. If you have any suggestions of what I should put in my next chappie tell me in a review, or e-mail me, I love e-mail.  
  
Robin: Will she be all right?  
  
Way2beme: Let me repeat my self. I-won't-let-her-die. She-is-the-main- character.  
  
Robin: Right, sorry.  
  
Way2beme: ANYWAY, I hope you like it.  
  
Starfire: I would like I if you participate in the ritual known as "reviewing".  
  
Way2beme: Bye all! 


	2. Confusion

Hey, I'm back. I realized how awful it was of me to put that cliff hanger there so here is the next chappie.  
  
Raven opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her room. 'What happened?' she thought. 'All I can remember is Robin's sweet caring face. He has the best smile. Wait. What am I saying? I don't love Robin. What is wrong with me?' She heard a noise in the corner of her room. 'Oh crap, something's there. Wait, is that red hair?' Sure enough it was Starfire, sitting in a black chair in the corner of her room. Raven was half angry because she was in her room without her permission, and half touched by the fact that she cared.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Raven.  
  
"I am watching you for, as Cyborg put it, signs of coming to."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Robin was here before me. And before him Cyborg."  
  
"Really. Well what do you know."  
  
"Um, I know that the sky is blue, that Beast Boy likes tofu, but Cyborg doesn't. I know that..."  
  
"No, that's just a figure of speech." Said Raven, cutting her off. "Listen, I need to think about some stuff. Would you mind like leaving? I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I just need to think about some stuff."  
  
"I understand." said Starfire. She got up and left but not before saying "Raven, everyone is worried. I think you should come to the living room after a while so they will stop worrying."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there soon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Starfire closed the door behind her. Raven stared at the ceiling and wondered what was going on. 'Why do I suddenly think BB and Robin are cute? I mean, really, they're my friends, I don't like them like that. Or do I? Maybe I should ask them on a date and prove to myself there is nothing but friendship between us. BB first if I do decide to do that. But what if they just think I'm weird for asking them out?' she sighed. 'I'm so confused. I better get to the living room and let them know I'll live.' She hoisted herself from the bed. A searing pain went up her spine. She lay back down. 'Then again, maybe not.'  
  
Yay! First I want to thank every body who reviewed, I love you guys! And second, I hope you review my other story: A Teen Titans Chatroom. I'm going to post chapters for Legolas Diary and Chatroom now. Good Bye my adoring fans.  
  
Raven: Please review. 


	3. The Date

See? I told you I didn't forget this story. I want to thank all you people who reviewed. I love reviews. I couldn't figure out how I was going to make a chapter about Raven's recovery, so lets just assume that she's better by now. Sorry about that. (Curse you writers block!) Anyway, here's the next chapter.  
  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven took a deep breath. She decided she was going to ask Best Boy first. "Hey Beast Boy?"  
  
"Hm?" He was hard at work racing against the computer on the Gamestation. There was noone to play against since Cyborg was fixing his car, Robin was working out, and I mean come on, can you really picture him playing against Raven or Starfire?  
  
"Well, I was wondering..." Wow. This was going to be harder then she thought. "Well...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You wanna see a movie with me on Saturday?" There, she said it. Yet, she was afraid of what the response would be. What if he said no?  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Raven raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"  
  
"Sure. There's supposed to be this really funny comedy coming out. Or, we could see a horror if it suits you better." Decisions, decisions. On one hand seeing the comedy might give her a chance to get to know him better. On the other, horror was more her taste, and would be more enjoyable for her. Still... why not give humor a shot? "Lets see the comedy."  
  
Beast Boys car crashed. "You," he started in shock, "Want to see a comedy?"  
  
"Uh... sure. What ever floats your boat."  
  
"That's weird, are you feeling okay?" he felt her forehead for a fever, although he knew there wouldn't be one.  
  
She pushed his hand away. "I'm fine." She told him. He reached up to feel her forehead again.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, and if you try to feel my forehead one more time I'm going to make you feel pain instead."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll stop." They made plans for Saturday around 8. Now, there was only one problem, what Raven would wear? Time to shop. "Starfire?"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Yay! Another chapter up! *does happy dance* Any ideas? I am in a bad case of writers black for this story. It's SAT week at my school, and I always get writers black during SATs. Must be a curse or something. Anyway, if there's anything you want me to put in tell me in a review and I'll do my best to fit it in. Luv ya! -way2beme 


	4. The End

This is the last chapter. I was going to make the story longer, but I may not ever be able to update seeing as I am at a severe case of writers block with this story. But I decided to give you this chapter as closure. So I don't leave you hanging. I didn't make a chapter of the date because there isn't much to tell. They went to the movies, they had fun. I think you'll like this though.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Raven and Beast Boy had just arrived home from the movies and there was an awkward silence.  
  
"So." Said Raven.  
  
"Yup." BB replied.  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Heh."  
  
The silence was killing them. Finally Beast Boy decided to end it.  
  
"I had a great time Rae. Really. I know you didn't expect to cause it was a comedy movie and all that but I think you did so I was wondering if you wanna do it again sometime only we'll see a horror not a comedy because we should do something you want to next time and-" He was cut off by Raven.  
  
"That sounds nice." She said.  
  
"Great." He then kissed her. This is what Raven had been waiting for. After what seemed like an eternity of seconds they parted. "Night Rae." Beast Boy then left to his room. But not before glancing over his shoulder and smiling at her. She smiled back.  
  
She hadn't smiled in years. It took a pretty important person to make her smile like that. And from some where deep inside her a joy that she hadn't felt in years overtook her and she knew that a date with Robin wouldn't be necessary. She had found her true love. And she'd never let him go. 


	5. Authors Last Word

Okay. I have one more thing to say. I know that this was kind of a let down because I had so much potential for this story. I honestly wish I could have done more, but I couldn't. I mean, you saw how long it took me to update! But, to make you feel better there might (MIGHT) be a sequel. I just need To get an idea. If you have any ideas for a one-shot, then I'm all ears. Well, see ya on the flip side. –Way2beme 


End file.
